Saying Goodbye
by Dr. Michaela Quinn
Summary: The BSC heads toward their high school graduation and adult life afterward.
1. BSC members meeting

The Baby Sitters Club

*The Last Get Together*

**A/N- This takes place long after the books ended.**

Kristy Thomas, Claudia Kishi, Mary Anne Spier, Stacey McGill, Dawn Schafer, Abby Stevenson, Anna Stevenson, Shannon Kilbourne, and Logan Bruno are all sitting in the living room of Kristy's house. Tomorrow they are graduating from high school. It seems like just yesterday Kristy started the BSC. Mary Anne lifts herself off the floor with her arms and sits on the couch next to Kristy and Dawn.

"I can't believe tomorrow we graduate from SHS." Mary Anne says.

"It doesn't seem possible." Abby says.

"Yeah, it feels like we've only been here a day or so; and we've been here 5 years Abby." Anna says. Anna is Abby's quiet twin sister.

"Remember the fun we used to have in middle school when we first started the BSC?" Claudia asks them. Everybody sighs thinking about their middle school days.

"I am sad thinking that I won't be graduating from the same school, as you are." Shannon says. Shannon Kilbourne goes to SDS, Stoneybrook Day School; it's a private school in Stoneybrook, Connecticut. All 3 of the Kilbourne girls attend it.

"It's okay Shannon; I'm just sorry that they put our graduations on the same day so we can't attend yours." Stacey says laying her head on Shannon's shoulder. Shannon looks down at her and smiles.

"I can't believe that we are all going to school in different places. I am going to miss all of you." Claudia says.

"Our baby sitting charges." Dawn says.

"Like Charlotte Johanssen." Stacey pipes up.

"The Barretts." Abby says.

"The Pike kids." Mary Anne replies.

"Rosie Wilder." Kristy says.

"Jackie Rodowsky." Claudia says, when she says that all the BSC members laugh.

"Nina and Eleanor Marshall." Logan says.

"It's going to be hard, but we are going to have to go." Stacey says.

"Jamie and Lucy Newton." Kristy says with a sigh. Just then, Elizabeth Brewer enters the living room.

"I am sorry to interrupt, but Logan's mother just called and asked that he be home soon." Elizabeth says.

"I better go then." Logan says as he stands up.

"Bye Logan." Mary Anne says as she stands up next to him and kisses his cheek.

"Oo-oh." The other girls say. Logan blushes and then walks out of the house.

"So where are you going to college, Shannon?" Stacey asks Shannon.

"Well I want to go to Northeastern up in Massachusetts; ever heard of it?" Shannon asks.

"Shannon! That's the most prestigious school in the country!" Mary Anne says pushing her glasses back up off her nose. This type of talk continues throughout the evening. Then about 11:30 p.m. Kristy's little step sister Karen Brewer enters the living room.

"Karen! What are you still doing up?" Kristy asks her surprised that her 12 year old sister is still awake.

"Dad and Elizabeth said that I could stay up as long as I stayed out of your way, but I just had to come downstairs, and tell you that I would miss you guys. You have been my step sister for 6 years Kristy, and you've been a club all that time; I am going to miss all of you." Karen says hugging Kristy.

"Ah." All the girls say.

"We will come home Karen. We will come see you." Mary Anne says hugging her. Karen just starts tearing up as she goes around the room and hugs all the girls, even Anna. After that she leaves the living room.

"She's a sweet girl, Kristy." Anna says. Kristy sighs.

"I know she is." Kristy says. Then the girls get their sleeping bags together on the floor, and go to sleep because they have to get up early the next morning.


	2. Graduation and Proposal

Hi. This is Mary Anne Spier. We are all excited about the high school graduation today. Our school gym is all packed with parents, guardians, siblings, the band and choir. I can see Mallory Pike, Mal for short, sitting with the band. Her clarinet is laying across her lap. I walk over to see her.

"Mary Anne!" Mal says jumping up and putting her clarinet on the chair. She gives me a big hug.

"Are your parents here?" I ask her.

"Are you kidding? All 7 of my siblings are here along with Mom and Dad." Mal says.

"Okay." I say with a smile. As I look around, I see Mrs. Newton with Lucy and Jamie. Mr. Perkins with Myriah and Gabby. The four Hobart boys including Ben who plays the trombone. Shea, Jackie, and Archie with Mrs. R, Rosie and Mrs. Wilder. Mr. Johanssen, and Charlotte. Dr. Johanssen must have had to work. Mrs. Marshall with Nina and Eleanor. Mr. and Mrs. Arnold with Marilyn and Carolyn. Haley and Matt Bradock, with Haley signing away to Matt. Mrs. Dewitt with Buddy, Suzi, Marnie, Lindsey, and Taylor. Mrs. Prezzioso with Jenny and Andrea. I walk over to Mrs. P and the girls.

"Hi Mrs. P." I say to her.

"Well hello Mary Anne. Say hi to Mary Anne girls." Mrs. P says.

"Hi." Jenny says shyly.

"You are getting so big Jenny. I remember when I first baby sat for you. You were 3 years old." I say to her.

"Mary Anne?" A voice calls from behind me. I turn around to see one of my best friends and my step sister, Dawn Schafer.

"They need us to be on stage now. Well behind the stage." She says to me.

"Okay." I say. We walk past a crowd of people fighting to get to the stage. I feel a hand grab me. I turn and see its Sharon.

"Don't worry." She whispers.

I just wish it were that simple. Dawn and I make it to the stage. We climb up and Mal is talking to Stacey and the school principal. I had forgotten they had asked her to make a speech. She would go on right before the valedictorian, our very own Stacey McGill! Just then the assistant principal walks in.

"Come on people. We need to start getting ready to go." He says. We stand in a single file line. The first name I actually hear them call is Pete Black. Pete's been a good friend to the BSC the last 5 years. I can't believe we're actually graduating today.

"Logan Bruno!" I hear through the speaker back stage. I was so happy. Logan and I have been going together since 8th grade. The next name I heard was Alan Gray. He has been a pain to the BSC since we were all in the elementary school. Abby Stevenson was standing behind me and was prepared to catch me if I collapsed. I heard the next name loud and clear.

"Claudia Lynn Kishi!" I jumped in excitement for Claud. For awhile we weren't sure if she was gonna graduate with us or not. I was so excited that I didn't hear any more K's or M's until

"Anastasia Elizabeth McGill!"

Stace is our valedictorian and will be giving her speech later on. I was so scared that I didn't here anything between M and S. They were calling the S's and said,

"Dawn Read Schafer!" And I knew it was time. Between me and my step sister are the Shilber twins. So as soon as they called Miranda my heart started to pound.

"It's okay Mary Anne." Abby said.

Then the awful happened.

"Mary Anne Spier!" I was hesitant to move, but Abby gave me a push that got me going. I got my diploma from Mr. Henricks, and shook hands with both counselors, the assistant principal, the dean of students, and the superintendent who helped one off the stage. As I was walking off I heard,

"Abigail Stevenson." As I was watching her sister Anna receive her diploma. Then I heard the name that has meant so much to me.

"Kristin Amanda Thomas!" Kristy walked in, took her diploma, and JUMPED off the steps. A lot happened between Kristy receiving her diploma and Mal's speech, but I don't remember it. All I remember is Mr. Hendricks at the mic saying,

"Now is one of our sophomores who is an excellent writer, and would like to share her knowledge with the seniors." Mallory quickly went up to the stage and quietly adjusted the mic to fit her. She sighed, probably trying to calm herself down.

"Dear Senior class, for 10 years you have allowed me to look up to you. Now as you are heading off to college you need and will find advice about life, but growing up as the oldest of 7 children, I would like to explain how difficult life is. I have 3 triplet younger brothers. Jordan, Byron, and Adam are freshman this year, and a pain in the neck sometimes; but my parents love them anyhow. All I really wanted to say was good luck in the real world, and be careful." Mal stepped away from the mic.

"Thank you for that lovely speech Ms. Pike, now if our valedictorian and salutatorian would come up to the microphone." Stacey walked up to the mic, but there was a pause.

"Where is our salutatorian? Miss Spier? Where is Mary Anne Spier?" The vice principal said into the microphone. I slid down my seat and my cheeks turned red. I had forgotten that I had to give a speech.

"Go on Mary Anne." Kristy hissed at me. I stood up on my jelly filled leg and walked up on the stage. Stacey smiled and took my hand.

"Who would like to go first?" He asked us. My knees knocking very loudly, I'm sure; but I told Stace I would go first. I walked up to the mic and everybody cheered.

"Thank you," I said as I blushed, "I just want to start off by thanking our parents, teachers, siblings, and everyone who has supported us in this life of school. 18 years ago when we entered this world our parents wondered if we would ever make it to high school and what kind of person we would be at graduation. I can personally thank my father for raising me all these years. My mother died when I was just a baby and so my father had to be both my mother and my father, but then, I got a step mother, and 2 siblings. I had a real family. I also want to thank Dawn, Jeff, and Sharon Schafer for everything they have done for me in my life. For all the support and love they backed me up with all these years. As we become adults, don't forget your family. Thank you." I said and backed away from the microphone. People all around the gym applauded. I looked down at Dawn. She was smiling. I stood next to Stacey while she gave her speech, but I don't really remember a word of it. After graduation I found Dad, Sharon, and Jeff.

"Oh honey; that was a beautiful speech." Sharon says to me.

"Yes Mary Anne, it was very well written." Dad said putting his hand on my shoulder.

"Thank you." I said with a shy smile. Logan walked up behind me and put his hand on my shoulder.

"Mary Anne?" Logan asks. I turn around and look at him.

"Yes?" I ask him suspiciously.

"I was wondering if I could talk to you privately." Logan says watching my dad like a hawk.

"Sure." We walk away from them and stand in the crowded gym.

"Mary Anne Alma Spier, will you marry me?" Logan asks with a serious look on his face. I just stand there and can't say a word.


	3. Mary Anne's Answer

"Oh Logan. I don't know. It hasn't been very long since we graduated." Mary Anne says. Logan looks disappointed.

"Mary Anne, I love you. I want to marry you. Can't you see that?" Logan asks.

"Yes Logan. I can see that you love me and I like you a lot. I'm just not ready to say I love you. Please wait for me to be ready." Mary Anne says. Logan takes Mary Anne's hand in his.

"Mary Anne, I love you; but if you don't love me than we can't have a relationship." Logan says as he walks away. Mary Anne's eyes start tearing up. Kristy, Claudia, Stacey, Dawn, Jessi, Mal, and Abby walk over to her.

"What's wrong Mary Anne?" Kristy asks her. Mary Anne sits down, crying. Sharon rubs her shoulder.

"Logan just asked Mary Anne to marry him." Sharon says. Everybody's eyes just light up.

"That's great Mary Anne." Stacey says.

"That's not everything is it?" Dawn asks. Mary Anne looks up at her stepsister.

"I told him I wasn't ready to say 'I love you' and he told me since he was ready and I wasn't he would just find someone else to marry." Mary Anne says. She takes her handkerchief out of her shirtsleeve and dabs her eyes with it.

"I'm so sorry Mary Anne." Mal says to her.

"We're all here for you, Mary Anne." Claudia says.

"Thanks everybody." Mary Anne says taking Dawn's hand in hers, "the thing is I really did love Logan; and now he left me." Mary Anne says crying into her handkerchief.


	4. Cokie's Announcement

**A/N: I apologize that it has been so long since my last chapter!**

"Come on Mary Anne. It'll be okay." Stacey says putting her arm around her.

"If Logan can't wait for you, he wasn't any kind of guy." Kristy states.

"But I still love him!" Mary Anne wails.

"Where's your father? Maybe we should get him to talk to Logan." Sharon says. Sharon turns to look for her husband, Richard Spier. Dawn grabs her arm.

"No mom, if you get Richard involved it's just going to make things worse for Mary Anne. I say that we should let Mary Anne handle it by herself." Dawn tells her mother.

"So does that mean the BSC can't take care of it?" Jessi asks.

"I'll take him out for you, Mary Anne." Abby says.

"No… I'll do it." Mary Anne replies weakly.

"Are you sure?" Claudia asks.

"Do you want me to go with you?" Dawn asks. Mary Anne nods her head no.

"I have to handle it by myself. I'm a big girl. I just graduated from high school. I should be able to take care of my boyfriend without help." Mary Anne says walking away from everyone.

"I am worried about her." Mal says holding onto Jessi's arm.

"I am too." Jessi says.

"What are we going to do? We can't let her go over there by herself." Stacey states looking at Kristy.

"If she wants to go over there by herself, we can't stop her. If we go over there she will end up resenting us. If we feel that she needs help then we can go over there, okay?" Kristy asks.

"Okay." Dawn replies with a sigh. Mary Anne was walking over to Logan. Logan was with someone but she couldn't tell who it was. Mary Anne walks up to him.

"Hey Logan." Mary Anne says putting her hand on his arm.

"Oh hey Mary Anne." Cokie Mason says from the other side of Logan. Mary Anne sees her and tries not to choke.

"Cokie… How are you?" Mary Anne asks.

"I'm wonderful! Logan just asked me to marry him!" Cokie exclaims flashing the ring off to Mary Anne.

"That's really great Cokie. I am happy for you two." Mary Anne says.

"Thanks. We are getting married in 2 weeks." Cokie replies.

"Congratulations… Well I have to go find my family. Bye guys." Mary Anne turns around and walks back towards the BSC. When Mary Anne gets back to them she is white as a sheet.

"Mary Anne, what's wrong?" Mal asks her.

"Logan… Logan…" Mary Anne tries to say.

"Yeah, we saw him." Jessi says.

"What's wrong with Logan?" Stacey asks her.

"Cokie…" Mary Anne replies.

"Logan asked Cokie to marry him?" Dawn asks. Mary Anne nods and falls into Dawn's arms.

"Oh Mary Anne. I'm sorry." Abby says rubbing Mary Anne's arm, and then she hugs her.

"We'll get Logan back Mary Anne, I promise." Kristy says glaring at Cokie and Logan.


	5. The Club Talks To Logan

Cokie walks away from Logan to go talk to her parents who have no idea that she has just gotten engaged. Kristy walks over to Logan.

"Hey Kristy!" Logan says with excitement in his voice. Kristy nods.

"Logan."

"I'm sorry to hear that the BSC is breaking up. But with all of us going to college I can understand. Plus, a lot of our baby sitting charges are going to be able to baby sit themselves soon." Logan says.

"True. Look, I didn't come over here to talk about the club." Kristy states.

"You are the club president. If that wasn't what you wanted to talk about than what was it?" Logan asks, looking right through Kristy.

"I want to talk about you and Cokie." Kristy says.

"Oh Kristy, give me a break. Mary Anne told me that she didn't want to marry me, and so I ended up asking Cokie. It's not a big deal." Logan replies looking down at his feet.

"It IS a big deal Logan! Mary Anne doesn't want to marry you right now but she still loves you!" Kristy hollers. Mary Anne and Dawn walk over to him. Logan looks at Mary Anne.

"Is that true Mary Anne?" Logan asks.

"Logan, I love you with all my heart; but I am going to have to put those feelings away because you are marrying Cokie in two weeks." Mary Anne says crying.

"Two WEEKS? Are you crazy?" Kristy asks staring at Logan.

"She wanted to get married soon. As long as both sets of our parents are there I don't care." Logan says shrugging.

"I don't believe you. We bring you into our club, and into our family and you do Mary Anne like this? You are going to pay for what you've done Logan." Dawn says. Logan looks at his feet.

"I already am." Logan whispers to himself. Cokie walks over to Mary Anne, Kristy, Dawn, and Logan.

"Hello Mr. Bruno." Cokie says hugging Logan and kissing his cheek. Mary Anne bursts into quiet tears and Dawn helps her walk back to the bleachers.

"Well hello Kristin." Cokie says raising her nose up against Kristy.

"Hi Cokie. I heard the good news. I just wanted to say congratulations." Kristy says glaring at Cokie.

"Well thanks Kristy. I have been waiting ever since Logan Bruno moved to Stoneybrook for the day that I would marry him." Cokie says smiling at Logan. Logan smiles at Kristy shyly.


	6. Logan Calls Mary Anne

Hey, this is Mary Anne. It's been a few days since high school graduation. Right now I am home alone. My dad and step mother, Sharon are both working today. Then my step brother Jeff, and my step sister Dawn both left to go back home to California. Even my tiger cat Tigger is asleep in his bed. I was sitting here reading my copy of "Pride and Prejudice". When the phone rang, I put the book in my lap and answer the phone.

"Hello." I say as I answer the phone.

"Hi Mary Anne." Logan replies. I drop the book out of my lap and it hits the floor. I yelp as it hits the floor. "Mary Anne, are you okay?" I lean down to pick it up.

"Yes, I'm fine. Why are you calling?" I ask taking my glasses off and putting them on the table next to my arm chair.

"I wanted to talk to you about my engagement to Cokie. It wasn't planned, it just kind of happened Mary Anne. I wanted you to know that." Logan says shyly.

"Logan, we broke it off at the graduation remember. I'm not your girlfriend anymore. You don't have to explain yourself to me. You wanted a long term relationship and I just wasn't ready for one. I understand. You should understand too. If you are having a problem, why don't you call Cokie?" I ask rather coldly. I have never talked to Logan before like I am right now. I feel guilty about it, but I think about what he did to me at the graduation.

"I tried to call her. She accused me of not wanting to marry her. That's why I called you. You always know what to say Mary Anne." Logan replies. That's what Kristy and the other girls have always said. They say I'm the most sensitive in the entire Baby Sitters Club.

"Logan, I would love to help you; but I've got a very busy schedule. Why don't you talk to your parents or something?" I ask trying to be reasonable.

"My parents don't want me to marry Cokie. They think I'm making a mistake by not waiting for you." Logan states.

"And you want me to agree with you that marrying Cokie is the best thing to do?" I question.

"I don't know what I want you to do Mary Anne. I just called hoping that you could help me try to figure out what to do."

"Logan, I think the best thing I can do for you is let you figure it out by yourself. Now I really have to go. I have chores and stuff to do." I say.

"Okay, well I will talk to you later on then. Thanks for your help." Logan replies.

"You're welcome." I say.

"Good bye." Logan says before he hangs up the phone. I put the receiver in the cradle and just start crying.


	7. Logan Apologizes to Mary Anne

I am sitting on the couch in the afternoon the day after I talked to Logan when the doorbell rang. I run over to the door and look through the window. Logan is standing at the door. I sigh and run up the stairs hoping that Sharon or dad will open the door. Just as soon as I get to my bedroom, I hear the door open. I can hear my dad talking to Logan.

"Mary Anne! There's someone here to see you!" My dad calls up the stairs for me.

"I'm busy working on something dad! I can't talk to anybody right now." I reply.

"Mary Anne, you really want to talk to this person. If you don't come downstairs, I'm sending them up." He states. With a sigh I get off my bed and head down the stairs. There stands my dad and Logan.

"Hi Logan." I say coldly.

"Hi Mary Anne." He replies. Dad looks at me and then walks back towards his office.

"Well, what are you here for?" I ask crossing my arms.

"I want to talk to you." Logan says. I sit down at the table. Logan walks over and stands behind the chair. "Mary Anne, I want to apologize to you. I never should have asked Cokie to marry me." I look up at him. My glasses are fogged up since I was crying so I take them off and put them on the table.

"If you didn't want to marry her why did you ask her?" I question. Logan stares at his feet, but then looks back up at me.

"I took it really hard when you told me that you didn't want to get married so when Cokie walked over to me at graduation the question was out of my mouth before I could stop myself." Logan says.

"Do you really expect me to believe that?" I ask him.

"Mary Anne, I know I've hurt you. I'm sorry that I've done that. I still want you, I love you." Logan states.

"Oh Logan, I still love you too; but you are getting married. It is useless to say anything about these feelings. You love Cokie don't you?" I ask him.

"I don't know, Mary Anne; I really don't know."


	8. Logan Stands up to Cokie

**A/N: WOW, it does not feel like it's been three years since I updated this story! But here we go with the last seven chapters tonight=) Hope you enjoy them and that they are worth the long wait=)**

The day after Logan tells me he isn't sure if he wants to marry Cokie, the girls in the club decide that we need to walk around Stoneybrook one last time together before we all head in different directions for the summer and for college. We are walking down the street by Stoneybrook High School when Kristy and Dawn stop moving.

"What's going on?" Jessi asked from behind us.

"Nothing." Kristy replied.

"Yeah, we just decided to turn around." Dawn said quickly.

"Well we can turn around at the school." Claudia stated.

"No we can't Claud." Kristy pulled her closer and they looked at whatever Dawn and Kristy had seen just a minute before.

"Come on guys, let's just keep walking. This was supposed to cheer me up, remember? It was Kristy's idea." I responded.

"And not one of my better ones." Kristy mumbled under her breath. "Fine, if we are going to walk past them anyway. Come here Mary Anne."

"No!" Claudia and Dawn said at the same time.

"She'll see them eventually." Kristy said. When she said that, I knew what she was talking about; apparently Cokie and Logan were standing by the school. When I stood next to Kristy I found out I was right. Sure enough, they were leaning against the fence around the school. I turned around.

"Come on let's go." I said.

"Hey Mary Anne!" Cokie called from a distance. I whirled around. What could she possibly want? All of us walked over to them.

"It's alright." Shannon said and put her hand on my shoulder. I nodded.

"What do you want Cokie?" Kristy asked. Cokie looked at me and then she looked at the other girls.

"This is between me and Mary Anne; it has nothing to do with the rest of you." Cokie said. Kristy and Abby stepped up to her.

"If you mess with one of us, you mess with all of us." Abby stated fiercely.

"Fine." Cokie said coldly. She looked at me and took a step forward. "Logan and I were just discussing something." She paused. "I heard today that my fiancé was at your house last night."

"We were just talk-" Logan started to say. Coke put her hand out and looked at me with a wide smile on her face.

"I want to hear it from Mary Anne." I swallowed really hard. Who would have told her about Logan coming to my house?

"Cokie, it didn't mean anything. He came by to tell me he was sorry for the way he treated me." I replied and she nodded.

"I'm sure that was all. You didn't talk about breaking up my happiness and not getting married did you?" Cokie asked. I shook my head because I couldn't even open my mouth to speak. Cokie tapped my face.

"See, she's too scared to even speak." She smiled.

"That's it Cokie. It's over." Logan said. Coke whirled around to look at him.

"What? No, you don't end it. I will end it if I want to."

"I'm tired to letting you push me around. I don't want to marry you and I won't. You are just going to have to live with that." Logan said. We all stared at him. For years, Logan let Cokie run over him and now after five years he's going to stand up to her. Was he giving up his marriage with her for me? Was he actually going to try and reconcile things with me? I love him, but after I said I wasn't ready, he went and jumped to Cokie. Should I trust him with this? Did I still love him? I felt like I did, but I couldn't be sure. When Logan looked over at me, that's when I was sure. He smiled at me and my knees melted. I loved Logan Bruno and I wanted him to know that.


	9. Do You Love Me?

"Mary Anne?" Hearing Logan's voice on the other end of the phone that night made me smile.

"Logan?" I asked.

"Who else?" He chuckled and I laughed.

"I just wanted to make sure."

"Can we talk?" He asked.

"We're talking now." I said and I hoped he could tell that I was joking.

"I mean face to face. I want to talk to you about something important."

"Do you want to come out to my house?" I asked. Logan exhaled into the phone.

"Yeah, I'll come pick you up, when do you want to meet?"

"Are you free right now? I don't have anything I have to do for a while." I said. I could tell from the pause on the phone that Logan was smiling.

"Alright, I'll be over in a few minutes okay?"

"Okay." I replied. I hung up the phone and went downstairs to wait. When we were in middle school, it took him about twenty minutes to ride to my house, but since he got his first car, it only takes about five minutes. I checked my hair in the mirror before rushing down the stairs.

"Where are you going in such a hurry?" My stepmother, Sharon, asked as she came up the stairs beside me.

"Logan's coming over!" I said with my last drop of breath. She laughed.

"You kids today." She smiled. "Have fun Mary Anne."

"I will Sharon." I sat on the couch by the door and waited for him to come by.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\

Walking around the property of the Schafer-Spier farmhouse was always something I loved to do with Logan, so I wasn't surprised when that's what he asked me to do. He seemed more nervous than he had the day before. I hoped something wasn't wrong; but I knew he'd tell me soon enough if it was. Logan stopped by one part of the fence and looked at me.

"Mary Anne?" He asked. I looked into his eyes.

"Yeah?"

"I still love you." Logan stated. My heart melted when he said that, but I didn't reply at first. "Do you still feel the same way about me?" He paused. "No don't answer that. I know I was engaged to Cokie and so that might change the way you feel and I understand if it does. I was foolish to think Cokie could help me forget the way I feel about you."

"Logan," I said interrupting him. "I do still love you." I paused. "I still think that I'm too young for marriage because we just graduated but if you give me a little while, I'm sure I would feel like I was ready to get married."

"But you said you still loved me?" He asked. I smiled.

"I'll always love you Logan Bruno." Logan leaned down and kissed me. He hadn't kissed me in such a way since my 18th birthday.

"I'm glad that I came to talk to you Mary Anne. I've missed you." I laughed.

"We haven't been apart that long Logan." He shrugged.

"I know, but I've just missed you. You and Cokie are so different. I thought that's why she would help me to get over you."

"But she didn't?" I questioned and he shook his head.

"The more time I spent with her, the more I wanted to be with you. " I smiled.

"I know how you feel. I've missed you too." We walked around the house for a little while longer before it got too dark to walk anymore. We stood under the stars and Logan wrapped his arm around me.

"I love you Mary Anne." His kissed my cheek. "Well, I'd better go. I have to go with my dad and my little brother tomorrow." I smiled.

"I can't wait to see your brother again." I stated and Logan smiled.

"That's another thing I love about you. Cokie didn't get along with my family. You baby sat for my brother before we ever dated." I nodded.

"I enjoy spending time with your family."

"I'm glad." He smiled. I'm glad we were at an understanding. I love Logan and I know he loves me, but we aren't in any commitment right now. We could let things go the way they fall.


	10. College

**Two months later**

I was sitting in my room at Connecticut State University when there was a knock on the door. I stood up and opened the door.

"Hey!" Kristy said and she walked into the room. "How are you doing Mary Anne?" I nodded.

"I'm alright." I replied.

"You'll never guess who I bumped into a few days ago." Kristy said. I looked up at her.

"Who?"

"Bart." I looked up at her.

"Your Bart?" Kristy nodded. "He's attending Yale and he's engaged to be married. I'm happy for him." I smiled, but then turned my expression serious.

"I thought you guys had been going together." I said and Kristy chuckled.

"Mary Anne, not everybody dates from 8th grade to college." I blushed because I knew she was talking about Logan and me. "We quit going out in the 10th grade. I got involved in other things and so did he. Our lives drifted in different directions and we have other things to do." I nodded.

"I understand. There were several times that Logan and I broke it off because we felt our lives were drifting in different directions; but they always came back together." I said. Kristy looked at me.

"Well, I don't believe that my life and Bart's will ever come back together; he's getting married." I nodded.

"You never told me, how's college? I can't believe you are going to Stanford. That's all the way across the country." Kristy nodded.

"I know, well when my father offered to pay for half of it; I couldn't say no." Kristy's dad has never been in her life very often. He left when she was young and returned once when we were eighth grade, but left after Kristy had lied to everybody and made me part of her scheme to keep everybody from knowing her father was in town, so when she said that he was paying for her college back in January, I couldn't believe it.

"How long are you here for?" I asked. She looked at me.

"In Connecticut?" She questioned and I nodded.

"Yeah, how long do we have you for? When do you have to head back to California?"

"I'm leaving in a few days; I'm still here for a little while." I smiled.

"We'll have to get together before you go back. I am going home tomorrow night."

"Why are you going home?"

"Dad and Sharon want a family dinner with Jeff, Dawn and I before Dawn leaves for California. She's going to a school in Palo Alto and they haven't started yet." Kristy nodded.

"Yeah, I think there are some schools that start later than others." She paused. "But I'm surprised that she didn't go to a school closer to her mom."

"Well, she wanted to be out in California again. She doesn't like the slow." I stated. Kristy nodded.

"I don't like it either. But I'm sure that while I'm at Stanford I'm going to miss the snow." The phone rang.

"Let me take this real quick." I picked up the phone. "Hello?"

"Hey brown eyes." A male voice came through the phone.

"Logan!" I exclaimed. Kristy motioned towards the door.

"I'll leave." Kristy mouthed to me. I shook my head.

"No you can stay." I whispered to her. She sat back down in the chair. "Hey Logan."

"Hi, I was calling because I'm out here and I've been looking at engagement rings. I didn't think you would want the one that Cokie gave me back." I sighed.

"Logan, do we have to discuss this now?"

"Yes, I have to get you a ring."

"I just started college, would it be okay if you gave me just a little more time before we told the world that we're engaged?" Kristy's eyes got bigger as she listened to my half of the conversation.

"Engaged?" She mouthed and I nodded.

"Alright." Logan said. "I just wanted to find one for you so I could have it when I come see you for Christmas."

"It'll be okay Logan. Maybe we can shop for one when we're together." I smiled. "That way you don't pay a lot of money for something."

"Okay." I could tell he was smiling.

"I need to go. Kristy's here."

"Okay, tell her I said hello."

"I will." I smiled and hung up. "Logan says hello."

"Engaged huh?" Kristy said without responding to me. I shook my head.

"We got engaged before I started school. Well, I wouldn't call it engaged. He asked me if I loved him and I said yes, he said he still loves me; so we aren't exactly engaged. He hasn't asked me to marry him yet."

"But it's so close!" Kristy exclaimed. "I'm going to be so happy for you. This is exciting news Mary Anne." She smiled. I knew she was right. I was about to burst on the inside. I had been Mary Anne Spier my whole life; I wondered where my life would take me as Mrs. Logan Bruno.


	11. Logan Moves to Town

A few days before my birthday there was a knock on the door. I opened the door to see Logan standing there. I hugged him.

"Logan! What are you doing here?" I smiled and he smiled back. Then he kissed me.

"I wanted you to be the first person to know that I've moved here."

"Moved here? What about your job?" I asked. He looked at me.

"I can work anywhere; as long as I'm near you." Logan kissed my hand. I couldn't believe that he was here with me now. The last time I'd spoken to him, he had moved back to Kentucky with his parents. They liked Connecticut, but things were getting hard on them here and they wanted to go back home. Logan's brother Hunter wasn't extremely happy about the move, but he was adjusting well enough.

"That's sweet." I smiled.

"What's wrong?" He asked. Logan could always pick up when there was tension between us. I sighed.

"I just don't know if I like the idea of us being so close."

"What do you mean?" He looked at me and frowned.

"I just mean that you haven't proposed, but you move to the town where I'm going to school and it's so far away from your family. It just makes me feel like you are just expecting me to marry you." I exasperated and Logan put his head up against mine.

"I'm sorry Mary Anne. I never thought about that. I don't want you to feel pressured." Logan said.

"I just know what happened before when we had to break up because I felt suffocated." I stated. I looked at him.

"Then, I can go back home. I came to talk to you before I moved. I wanted to make sure you were alright with it; but since you aren't, I'll go home." Logan looked down.

"Logan, I don't want you to be upset. I didn't mean it that way." Logan looked at me.

"What way did you mean it Mary Anne?" Logan asked. Mary Anne shrugged.

"I'm not sure. I just mean that I don't know if you should come here so soon." Logan nodded.

"Alright." Logan looked at me and then walked out of the room.


	12. Daddy's Little Girl

**Eight months later**

Mary Anne had been home three weeks for summer vacation when Logan showed up.

"Mary Anne!" Sharon called up the stairs. "You have company!"

"Who is it?" Mary Anne asked.

"It's me Mary Anne." Logan called.

"I'm coming." Mary Anne said and walked down the stairs. She'd been reading a leisure book over the vacation and left it open on her bed. She walked down the stairs to see Logan standing there with her dad. "Hi dad, hi Logan."

"Hello Mary Anne." Her father said properly.

"Hi." Logan waved as she walked down the stairs. Logan and her father were both smiling. Sharon walked over and rested her arm on the banister looking up at Mary Anne.

"What's going on?"

"Come on down here." Logan took Mary Anne's hand. That was unusual for Logan in her parent's house because her father is so formal and strict. They walked into the living room and sat down.

"Mary Anne, your father just told me the great news."

"What great news?" Mary Anne looked at her dad. "Dad?" Richard Spier was smiling.

"I'm happy for you honey." Mary Anne looked hard at Richard.

"Happy? For me?" She looked around. "What- what's going on?"

"Logan has asked me for your hand in marriage! I figured that you would get married someday, but I didn't think it would be so soon." He laughed. "Who am I kidding? You kids are in love, of course you'd want to get married soon." Sharon smiled.

"I agree, I'm happy for you Mary Anne and Logan." She smiled. "I remember when I first met you Mary Anne. The first time you walked through my front door, I knew I was going to love you. I just never realized it would be as a stepmother." She smiled and looked at Logan. "You take care of our Mary Anne." Logan smiled.

"Yes ma'am. I love her so much and can't wait for her to become part of my family."

"Logan, can I speak to you for a minute?" Mary Anne asked through gritted teeth. They walked into the hallway and Logan looked at her.

"What's wrong?"

"What's wrong?" Mary Anne exclaimed. "What's wrong is the fact that my dad and Sharon think we are getting married! What'd you tell them?" Logan stared at her.

"I just asked your father for your hand. I never realized of the two Spier's living in this house that you would be the one to say no. My mistake." Mary Anne shook her head.

"Logan, I'm not ready to be a wife and possibly a mother yet."

"Who said anything about being a mother?" Logan kissed her. "All I'm asking for Mary Anne is a commitment that says we love each other and want to be together; is that so hard?" She glared at him.

"You are pushing yourself on me again."

"I haven't seen you in six months. How can I be pushing myself on you?" He questioned. Mary Anne sighed loudly.

"You are expecting me to marry you when I'm not sure what I want out of my life yet."

"Are you saying you don't want to marry me?" Logan asked. Mary Anne paused.

"Logan, I love you and I do want to marry you." Mary Anne said. "I would just like it to be on my terms alright?" Logan nodded.

"We don't have to do anything now." Logan said. "All I want you to do now is say yes; and then we'll spend the rest of our lives together when we're both ready to do it." Mary Anne nodded.

"Yes, I'll marry you." Logan kissed her. "I love you." We walked back into the living room and saw dad and Sharon still sitting there. When Sharon hugged me dad stood up and shook Logan's hand. He hugged me.

"You're growing up Mary Anne, you aren't daddy's little girl anymore." He smiled. "You're in college, you're getting married. Goodbye sweetheart." I hugged him and then pulled away so I could look into his eyes. There were tears in my eyes and his.

"It's never going to be goodbye from you, I love you dad, and I'll always be your little girl."


End file.
